


Magical Races

by Magykwolf



Series: HP worldbuilding cause I've got very little to work with [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, Dwarves, Goblins, Hags, Harry Potter Lore, House Elves, Merpeople, Rowling's had 20 years, Taking canon out back and putting it down humanely, Vampires, Veela, We're gonna ignore all the nonsense she's said, Werewolves, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magykwolf/pseuds/Magykwolf
Summary: A compendium of the Magical Races of the world.
Series: HP worldbuilding cause I've got very little to work with [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786822
Kudos: 5





	Magical Races

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that when speaking of Magical Races I specifically mean those that not only live in an organised society but also speak in learnable tongues (regardless of said language's difficulty) and are willing and able to live or co-exist peacefully with other races. These are races of sufficient intellect and ability as to be considered equal to humans, if they are not derived of humans already (ie. Werewolves, Vampires and Hags).

**Centaurs**

Centaurs do not seem to be originally native to any specific area of the world, unlike many other magical races. Regardless of where they dwell Centaurs are often seen as guardians of the lands they inhabit, in tune with the land and magic of their domains. It is said that the art of Divination started with the Centaurs, but they observe the patterns of nature and magic to learn of major events rather than the charlatan acts that wix perform for personal knowledge.

In the deserts and plains of Arabia and Africa, as well as all along the Levant and around the Persian Gulf dwell the friendliest of the Centaur races. Thin in leg and swift in pace, these centaurs roam the sands alongside numerous magical and non-magical tribes, offering assistance to any who are lost in their harsh lands and are well-regarded for their hospitality and wisdom.

From the Mongolian Steppes to the Scythian Plains live the most aggressive of the Centaur races, known as the Polkan. Fierce and unyielding warriors these Centaurs are more likely to strike down a stranger than offer aid as they ceaselessly travel their lands in bands of warriors like the hordes of old. Regardless of their temperament they are also unwaveringly loyal to those who have earned such loyalty and work hand in hand with those who call these lands home in order to survive.

In the forests of Europe, Asia and South America are where one will find the most secluded of the Centaur races. Exceptionally territorial, these Centaurs are known for their wood-crafting abilities and lack of patience with trespassers. Their large knowledge of plants and life also lends itself to impressive medical knowledge that they teach to very few.

The last of the Centaur races can be found on the plains of North and Central America, following the migrations of the native animals, they have close ties to the land and to those they share it with. Together with wixen and other magical races they oversee a number of wildlife sanctuaries for both magical and non-magical animals and plants, offering places of safety in the face of the constant spread of the human world.


End file.
